pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW097: Unrest at the Nursery!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Dr. Zager |michars =Layla, Principal |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Meloetta, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Pignite, Ash's Scraggy, Cilan's Crustle, Whimsicott, Petilil, Amoonguss (multiple), Karrablast, Rufflet, Vullaby, Giovanni's Persian}} is the 47th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis While heading to the Unova League, Ash and co. encounter a clutsy day-care provider named Layla, who is trying to get a Rufflet and Vullaby to get along, yet neither of them like each other when they had a fight of who's fault was it. When the principal goes away for the day she is put in charge. Can Ash and co. help her get the two Pokémon to get along without using brute force? Episode Plot Ash trains his Scraggy, who uses Focus Blast on the rock and succeeds in hitting it. As Scraggy hits a final rock, the heroes soon hear a Pokémon, who got hit by a chunk of rock and is angered, while a different Pokémon visits it. The heroes see the former is a Rufflet and latter is Vullaby. Rufflet accuses Vullaby to be the one who hit him with the rock, but Vullaby ignores him. Rufflet is angered and starts attacking Vullaby, who strikes him back. Ash tries to break the fight, but he, Pikachu and Scraggy are chased by Vullaby. A woman appears, who has been looking for these two, but she trips over a rock. Vullaby and Rufflet approach her, who stands up and hugs her. A Karrablast, a Petilil and a Whimsicott follow the woman. The heroes are at a Nursery, run by a principal, whose assistant is Layla. She apologizes for the trouble, as Rufflet and Vullaby got separated from her. The heroes introduce themselves to Layla and the principal. Rufflet kicks a ball to Vullaby, who strikes it back, hitting Rufflet, who begins to cry. Layla rushes to them, but falls down again by tripping over a rock. Layla comforts Rufflet and wants him and Vullaby to make up, but they refuse. The principal explains both Vullaby and Rufflet are here for some time, but constantly fight each other. Cilan understands the problem and promises to resolve it as a Connoisseur, with Iris and Ash helping him out. Ash entertains the Pokémon by dribbling the ball, with Axew and Pikachu helping him out. Layla sees Vullaby is not among the group, so Cilan sends Crustle, on which the Nursery's Pokémon and Axew climb on to be entertained. Cilan tells Vullaby to go have fun, making Vullaby glad and she joins them all. Layla thanks Cilan, but he feels he needs to find a permanent solution to this problem. The principal leaves to gather more Pokémon for the Nursery, while Cilan, being asked by Ash, gives everyone lunch. However, the Pokémon cannot eat some food, as Layla forgot to crack the shell. Rufflet cracks the shell using its leg, showing his strength. Vullaby tries to peck the shell, but it bounces off on Vullaby, angering him and accusing Vullaby. Rufflet attacks, but misses and hits Karrablast, who uses Bug Buzz. Petilil and Whimsicott use Gust and Sleep Powder to affect everyone. Vullaby uses Punishment, which hits Karrablast, Petilil and Whimsicott, making them cry. Meloetta sings her song, calming down the Pokémon. As the Pokémon play, Layla thanks Vullaby for calming down the Pokémon, even if the method was extreme. Layla blames herself for this situation, for it shouldn't have happened. She proposes Vullaby to play with others. However, Vullaby spots Rufflet and runs out of the Nursery. Layla tries to stop her, but trips over a rock once more. Cilan and Layla leave Ash and Iris to watch over the Pokémon as they go after Vullaby, while Rufflet follows them. Cilan believes Vullaby is upset because Layla praised Rufflet too much and considered Vullaby's Punishment a wrong method to calm down Pokémon. As Iris and Axew have the Pokémon enter the building, Ash does not see Rufflet around, so leaves Iris to find him. Vullaby trips over a rock and kicks it away. The rock hits Amoonguss, whose friends join it, scaring Vullaby, for she is outnumbered. Cilan and Layla do not know where Vullaby went, but soon hear her voice and go. They find Vullaby, who is chased by Amoonguss, who use Sludge Bomb. Layla orders Vullaby to run to save herself, but Vullaby chooses to protect her. Cilan goes to send Crustle, but Rufflet appears, who uses Air Slash on Amoonguss. Cilan sends Crustle, whose Rock Slide block the path for Amoonguss, as he, Layla and the Pokémon move out. Layla does not understand why Rufflet is here as well, considering herself doing a bad job taking care of them. Cilan replies he and Vullaby try to protect her because they sense she is doing her best. Cilan thinks Rufflet and Vullaby are fighting each other to prove who can make Layla happier. Layla sees she comforts Rufflet, but this makes Vullaby sad. Layla lets both of them know she cares for them very much. Ash and Pikachu try to find Rufflet and ask Meloetta to help them out. Cilan and Layla walk to a bridge. Vullaby and Rufflet try to cross it, but the bridge collapses, so Cilan grabs both of them, saving them. Meloetta sees them and reports to Ash, who comes to them. Ash sends Pignite, who grabs a nearby log and places it on the ends as a bridge. Cilan, Vullaby, Rufflet and Layla try to cross it. However, a wind blows, causing Cilan and Layla to hang on the log. A stronger wind blows, causing Vullaby and Rufflet to fall down. Layla goes down and catches them, then falls into a river, saving them all. Vullaby and Rufflet cry, as Layla saved them and both stop fighting each other. They return to the Nursery, where Iris awaits them. Layla thanks Cilan for the help. She almost falls down, tripping on a rock, but Cilan catches her. Later, Iris sees Ash didn't train much, but he replies they helped Layla and they all hear Meloetta's song. Meanwhile, Team Rocket and Dr. Zager record the song. Knowing they have all the pieces, they are glad they can uncover a mythical power and will contact the boss, who will rush to Unova to witness this. Debuts Character *Layla *Principal Pokémon *Rufflet *Vullaby Move Punishment Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Vullaby (US) Gallery Scraggy fires a Focus Blast BW097 2.jpg Rufflet is offended by Vullaby BW097 3.jpg Iris and Cilan comfort Rufflet BW097 4.jpg Layla trips over BW097 5.jpg Layla hugs Vullaby and Rufflet BW097 6.jpg Rufflet got hit by the ball BW097 7.jpg Ash plays with the Pokémon BW097 8.jpg Crustle entertains the Pokémon BW097 9.jpg Ash would like to eat BW097 10.jpg Whimsicott cannot eat the food BW097 11.jpg Ash, Iris, Axew and Pikachu are being affected by too many moves BW097 12.jpg Vullaby punishes the Pokémon BW097 13.jpg Crustle's Rock Slide prevents Amoonguss from attacking BW097 14.jpg Pignite fell a log to make a bridge BW097 15.jpg The wind causes Rufflet and Vullaby to fall down BW097 16.jpg Layla jumps to save both of them BW097 17.jpg Vullaby and Rufflet hug Layla BW097 18.jpg Team Rocket is ready to launch their operation }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears